Forum:Leftist Coalition
Here is a small forum for all lefties to talk about a pressing matter in lovia. Party size and new parties. Part heads and leaders for leftest parties should all meet to disscuss here even if it really has nothing to do with them, or if they want to discuss matters that do deal with there party. Thank you. Party coalition I believe with many of our parties similar in ideals we form to create a stronger bloc. The main candiate for the coalition/new party are: *Socialist Progressive Party *Green Party *Social Democratic Party *Working Families Party *Labour These are the four most practical parties to think of any others can be listed down below. I think we should merge not into Labour...but a new "Labour Party" to support or social democracy-progressivism. a sorta center-left to almost left approach to politics. What do you all think? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it should be called "New Labor Party" (with or without the u is fine).And I fully support this. HORTON11 16:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) : I hated new to things...it makes it seem like the old one was a epic fail. IDK it's up to you on that one but i could create a logo for it. Also we'd have like 18-20 seats in congress a decent ammount. If by any chance Yuri or somone else joins we'd have way more. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:14, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Well not that I think of you maybe we should'nt have the new. Cause after a while it won't be so new. HORTON11 16:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I would like the green party to stay separate. Otherwise we wouldn't have a separate green party advocating environmentalism and drug rights. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) But most of us here support Green-ism, so it would make sense for the greens to be in. HORTON11 16:23, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but since the Green Party is strongly pro-Green, they should remain a separate party. We shouldn't merge too many parties. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) True. well maybe they ought to be around to criticize this new party on not being green enough. HORTON11 16:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Meh on that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC) So what i think is the Labour Party Coalition is basically done right? Here are two logos i propose: So choose either one =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lovian Labour Party.png|First Logo Labour Party.png|Second Logo Excellent logos! Personally, I like the first one. I saw it was used in the Atlantic Islands Labour Party, and it was great there. The other one also looks great but I think the first beats it out. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:13, October 30, 2011 (UTC) What about this one. It combines the Social-democrat rose, the Labor burgundy, the Green (eco) and blue for working families. And like TM said, the first one of your options seems better than the other. HORTON11 17:27, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Horton, mixing all the logos together often makes something ugly... —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I do want to see the rose in the logo somewere, so Marcus if you could incorporate it somewhere in s logo it would be great. HORTON11 19:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to see the SDP remain separate anyway... I like the SDP logo too but a rose just doesn't go with the great logos Marcus posted. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) i see. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Can I join this. In reality I like parties that support the people's labour rights and social rights. Granero 21:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Join we need everyone =] So what logo do you want? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I like the picture of the rose but not the other parts of the logo and also I like the picture of the family and the semi circle. Granero, I thought you were in LDP? We gave you a seat in our party ;d ? Richard Creed 22:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I do not remember, and I looked in the page and I am not there. Granero 22:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't remember you joining either, but I'd love to have you as a member. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) So we're going with Labour Party Bridge. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) CPL.nm joining I was asked if I could join in with the CPL.nm; do you guys still want me? Also, is this a coalition or a new party? 07:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Both... I think the Labour Party is a party and the coalition is just a general Leftist Coalition. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:05, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, I don't want to loose the CPL as an independent party but we would support a leftist coalition, in elections and otherwise. 12:35, October 31, 2011 (UTC) It's a coalition to form into a party I think it's mainly finalized so in the sense it's a Labour Party (Party is up!) so if CPL.nm merges it's now apart of Labour. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:44, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Well if you take a look at all those terrific and complete CPL.nm pages it would be a pity for the party to die... I think currently the merger is between SPP, Labour, and WFP, which would give them 14 to 12 seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) And I simply am not willing to let my party disappear. So cooperation is an option, but we won't be in the new Labour party. 08:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll work on the party page. I like making them. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC)